Estátua de Taweret
Uma estátua de um pé esquerdo com quatro dedos foi vista na costa da Ilha por Sayid, Sun e Jin enquanto navegavam no veleiro em diração ao acampamento dos Outros no episódio Live Together, Die Alone. Teorias Referências Literárias * Pode ser uma referência ao Castelo de Otranto de Horace Walpole. No livro, membros gigantes de pedra apareciam como se vindos do nada. * A estátua pode ser uma referência a história "Headlong Hall" de Thomas Love Peacock, como pode ser visto no capítulo 4: :"Aqui o que você é uma '''estátua, com apenas metade de uma perna e quatro dedos remanescentes': haviam várias aqui um dia. Quando eu era menino, eu costumava sentar todos os dias nos joelhos de Hércules: o que houve com ele eu nunca pude ter certeza.'' * A estátua pode ser uma referência ao poema "Ozymandias" de Percy Bysse Shelley, ou a um poema relacionada, da mesma época e sobre o mesmo assunto, de Horace Smith. "Duas vastas pernas de pedra sem corpo" diz Shelley, e o poema de Smith se inicia assim "No deserto silencioso do Egito, sozinha, / se encontra um perna gigantesca". De qualquer forma a história é bastante improvável, dado que o poema se refere ao Colosso de Ramsses II, no Egito, e não à construções míticas ou sobrenaturais. 4 Toed People * O pé com quatro dedos pode ter sido construido por uma raça de pessoas com quatro dedos no pé (*Uma raça com 8 dedos provavelmente usa um sistema de numeração octal. ** Isto deve ter ligação com Os Números e com os logos DHARMA de 8 lados. * É bastante comum, quando artisticamente recriando características humanas, reduzir o número de dígitos nas mãos ou pés. Desenhando cinco dedos pode fazer com que o desenho ou escultura pareça como se tivesse seis dedos. The thumb on a human hand usually rests inside the fingers, and the smallest toe on a human foot is usually overshadowed by the other larger toes. Ancient Origins * The age of the statue is still under discussion, but judging from the material of the foot, it is rather new (probably less than 100 years old) or made of a very resiliant material. Common rocks for building monuments show severe signs of weathering & discoloration in a nearshore tropical climate after only a few years or decades due to high humidity, plants and saltwater. *The statue might have belonged to an ancient civilisation of whom the Others are a part or from whom they are descended. *The statue may draw from a known mythology: **Greco-Roman origin: ***The statue dates to Greco-Roman times. The sandal appears Greco-Roman and the statue is in that style. ***The giant Greek statue of the Greek god Helios,known as 'The Colossus of Rhodes' was destroyed due to an earthquake in 224 BCE. All that remained standing was its legs from the knees down. According to scholars, it was of a similar size to the Statue of Liberty. (Charlie uses the phrase "colossal joke.") ***It is further reference to the Ancient Greek god Apollo, like the chocolate bar - this could be a later theme, even with a new hatch inside it - each hatch seems to serve a different purpose, not just human experimentation like the Pearl seems to do. This parallels the Hanso Foundation's projects. ***A close mythological connection between Helios and Apollo exists. **Egyptian or Asian origin: ***Several Asian and Egyptian deities have four toes, such as Bast, the Cat-Goddess ***The statue could be part of one depicting Anubis which is one of the Hieroglyphs displayed prior to a system failure in The Swan. ***The statue could be a reference to the ruined statue of ''Ozymandias' (based on Rameses the Great), immortalized by Percy Bysshe Shelley in a famous sonnet. The poem is intended to expose the transience of power and to mock the arrogance of people who seek to immortalize themselves. **Atlantis or Mu as the origin: ***The probable South Pacific location of the island would also allow for some link to the legendary lost continent of Mu. ***This could indicate that the island is in fact the lost city of Atlantis which, according to mythology, sank into the sea aeons ago. ***This could imply that the island is based on an underwater volcano, which would explain the prevalence of volcanic rock. (Though, of course, the series is filmed largely in Hawaii, which is made up of volcanic islands.) ***This would also explain why the Black Rock (the ship) is so far inland - it may be that 200 years ago the island was almost completely underwater, and the ship could have run aground then, and been raised up with the island since. ***According to Plato, Atlantis was 'greater' than Asia Minor. The Greek word μεζον (mezon) is usually employed to describe strength rather than size. Plato also says that Atlantis was located "beyond the Pillars of Heracles," which are traditionally located at the Straits of Gibraltar, between Spain and Morocco. **However, the statue doesn't really look like it's been underwater for thousands of years.The absence of significant weathering on the visible fragment implies that it has either not been exposed to the elements for a long time period (less than a few hundred years) or that is not made of natural materials. "System Failure" theory *The rest of the statue was destroyed due to a prior system failure. *The statue may have been created with metallic elements, or constructed over a metal frame. The missing pieces may have been sucked inland or propelled out to sea by a previous system failure or discharge from the magnetic anomaly in The Swan. Or, the statue may have originally stood somewhere else, and the pieces of it may have been scattered around the island by a prior incident. "Transplant" theory *Considering the lack of any visible wreckage, the foot may have been transplanted away from the statue's original site by DHARMA or someone else for reasons unknown. **The foot appears to be a left foot, but there is no trace of either the right foot or the pedestal it would have stood upon. Closer examination shows that not only does the foot appear to be broken off above the ankle, but a portion of the pedestal it stands on appears to have been broken off from a bigger section. **The foot also appears to merely be resting on a pile of rocks, rather than having been built there. The base is not level and is leaning slightly forward. This could be further evidence for it having been transplanted from elsewhere (or of some kind of seismic upheaval). **There are numerous other things that have been transported to the island from unlikely locales, including Oceanic Flight 815 (which was brought a thousand miles off course), the polar bear, the Drug Smugglers' Plane, and the Black Rock. *The material seems to be either marble or granite. Marble or sandstone would most likely be weathered stronger. However granite is rather resiliant to weathering. There is some evidence of weathering (rounding, discoloration) - but no major weathering. It is almost certain that the material did not come from the island, since it evidently is a purely volcanic island - like all the remote islands in the Pacific. They usually are the tops of underwater volcanoes (like Hawaii). This may support the theory that the foot did not originate from the island, but was built elsewhere and somehow transported to the island later. "Clever Ruse" theory *The statue consists of only a foot, and is not part of a larger structure which was previously destroyed. *Despite the podcast evidence (or in addition to it), the statue may be a ruse constructed by DHARMA or the Hanso Foundation, part of a larger misinformation campaign (like the "false" village of the others) designed to establish the fiction of a long-lost primitive civilization. *The statue may contain one of the unexplored hatches. ** This is perhaps unlikely due to the writers revealing the statue predates the Hanso Foundation. However, a hatch may have been built around the statue architecture. "Submersion" Theory *There is no wreckage from the rest of the statue visible nearby. The foot may be slightly tilted because the rest of the statue fell forward into the sea, and is currently submerged. If it's been there a while, it probably just looks like coral now. *There may have been some missing pieces on the beach that were recovered by the ancient inhabitants who built it, or removed later by DHARMA for study "Tsunami" Theory *The evidence of the wreck of the old sailing ship "The Black Rock" being beached far inland at considerable altitude is indicative that a rather large tsunami hit the island in the 19th Century, likely reaching at least 100-200 feet or more in height. *Around the year 1700 a size nine earthquake struck about one hundred miles off the coast of Washington state; a huge pacific-wide tsunami was generated as a result. The wave caused fatalities as far away as Japan. **This would be consistent with the Others' "camp" being on the north side of the island. *A Tsunami this size could have destroyed the rest of the statue, either throwing them far inland, or dragging them out to sea. *It also would have wiped out any indigenous people living on the island. If they were a unique race, like the skeletons of the "Little People" found on another South Pacific island in recent years, they were likely wiped out then. *If whatever phenomenon was being controlled in the Swan is tectonic in nature, it likely would have caused tsunamis occasionally in years before it was being controlled by active measures. *Geographically speaking, if the island is indeed located somewhere in the vicinity of Fiji, a tsunami from the fault zone off the coast of New Zealand (or even as far off as California's fault zones) could have created a tsunami large enough to wipe out a statue of this size. **However, a huge wave of these proportions would probably leave more evidence than a destroyed statue. **May have been caused by an meteorite impact, perhaps linked to a System Failure. Any impacting body would have had to be metalic for this to come into order. "White Rajah" Theory * In the 18th to 19th centuries, there were several Europeans who became "Rajahs" over various southeast asian/oceanic territories and reigned as the "White Rajahs". These are written about tangentially by author Neal Stephenson in his novel Cryptonomicon, as well as in his 'Baroque cycle' trilogy, in which he portrays a South Pacific island near the Phillipines called Kinakuta ruled by a fellow as rich as the Sultan of Brunei. The island has a dead volcano named Mount Eliza, and a number of old bunkers that the characters of Cryptonomicon use as an international data haven to avoid tax laws, censorship, etc. The statue remnant may be the remains of the rule of the White Rajahs. **This theory is especially tenuous when compared to other conjectures; chiefly because (a) there were only three White Rajahs, (b) they ruled only the Malay Kingdom of Sarawak (not "various southeast asian/oceanic territories sic"), © their architectural legacy was a formal, imported Victorian-colonial style, involving no statuary, colossi or other exotic structures. **This theory is also tenuous because Lost is currently written with very strong sci-fi themes and (up until now) no current nods towards any real historical era. However, the presentation of the statue may be the start of a new element of Lost in Season 3, which does take real-life historical elements (such as rajahs) into account when considering the history of the fictional island. Bunker Island Theory * Many South Pacific islands had extensive bunker systems built on them during WWII, both by Japanese occupiers, and by the US, before and during the war (the bunkers of Correigedor is one example). The bunker "hatches" of the Island are likely left over from that era and were merely occupied by the Hanso Foundation for their various experiments and projects, though this theory necessitates great expansion of the original bunkers, which were typically tiny defensive structures. The island may have been part of the Philadelpha Experiment of WWII, or perhaps a similar experiment by the Japanese, which would explain its EM invisibility to the outside world. ** Alvar Hanso may be connected to this island because of his WWII ties. "Great Man" Theory * The statue is in tribute to a "great man" who happens to have only four toes on his left foot. This man might be Him. "David and Goliath" Theory *An early name for Goliath was Alwt, an anagram for Walt. *The ambiguities surrounding "Dave" suggest that he may actually exist (Libby and Hurley both had connections to a "Dave"). **When Libby is talking with Desmond about his plans to win the race, she talks about her husband that was called David. *The Others wanted Hurley, along with the three others who had seen things that might not have been there (Jack's father, Kate's horse, Sawyer's "smart" boar) which implies that The Others are somehow dealing in psychic forces. They can, after all, walk without leaving footprints. Troll Theory * The only creature with four human-like toes is the Troll. The Troll as a mythical creature first appeared in Scandinavian folklore, particularly Norway. Alvar Hanso and the Hanso Foundation has ties to Norway, so this is convenient. * Trolls are devious, human-like beings with 4 fingers and 4 toes. Some are giants. If exposed to sunlight they turn to stone and often burst apart. * They live in the mountains and hills and enjoy stealing things and abducting humans to live as slaves or at least prisoners among them. Upon returning to civilization the abducted person has been struck with insanity or apathy caused by the trolls. Anyone could be taken by the trolls, even cattle, but at the greatest risk were women who had given birth but not yet been taken back to the church was baptized. * If they abduct an infant, they substitute a changeling. Some people believed that trolls would take unbaptized children was baptized. * Trolls tended to keep themselves invisible, and then they could travel on the winds. Sometimes you could only hear them speak, shout and make noise Whispers. Time Displacement Theory * Time on the island could be slower than in the "outside world". This may explain the lack of decay on the statue, much like the bodies of Adam and Eve. External Links * The ebook of "Headlong Hall" by Thomas Love Peacock. * The real-world Hawaii location of the statue's background in Makua, from Lostvirtualtour.com Category:Island location Category:Unsolved